


To The Fallen

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has never been allowed to mourn before</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).



The celebration of the destruction of the First Order's weapon had to be put on hold. First they needed to get off of D'Qar before the First Order attempted to destroy them. Once things settled down on their new base of operations, they needed to tend to their wounded, which included Finn. They waited until he woke up and was able to move again before preparing things, allowing themselves to finally have a day of levity after everything that had happened.

Poe watched Finn during the party. He gave the other space for now, not wanting to hog him all to himself. A lot of the other Rebels wanted to talk with the former Stormtrooper and Poe had already taken a lot of his time at the medical bay, refusing to leave his side. He smiled to himself as he leaned back, drinking some alcohol as he watched Finn interacting with everyone.

Wordlessly he picked up an unopened bottle of wine, slipping it down the front of his shirt before stepping forward. He waited until Finn was alone, keeping out of the other's sight as he waited. He nodded a little to himself when he saw Finn slip out of the room, following after him outside. “Hey...”

“Hey,” Finn hummed, looking up at the sky. “I saw you watching me.”

“I know you too well.”

“And I know you too.”

Poe smiled, showing Finn the bottle of wine. “You want to talk and drink about them?” he asked.

“...I know it was the right thing to do,” Finn said as Poe worked on opening the wine. “I know it was. Billions of people already died and more were going to follow but... But I knew everyone there, Poe. I knew so many people that we fought. I know that not all of them liked me very much but...”

“But you still grew up with them,” Poe finished, wincing as the cork popped out.

“Yeah,” Finn agreed. He took the offered bottle from Poe, taking a pull on it. “...We were never allowed to mourn. We were expected to die for the cause. Mourning just wasted time that could be sent training and getting better.”

“You can mourn here,” Poe promised.

“Can I?”

“Yeah.” Poe looked over at him and smiled sadly, rubbing his back as tears that had been locked away for years started to build and fall.

 


End file.
